Something To Look Forward To
by shockin'blueeyes
Summary: She had gotten reprimanded even before lunch. That meant the afternoon would surely be dreadful, and she'd arrive again to her empty and cold flat to a cup of tea that she didn't even like. She had nothing to look forward to.


**Written for flitwick's prompt of the day with the prompt 'Give me what I want and I'll go away'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Fleur/Bill**

* * *

Fleur huffed at the paperwork pilling on her desk. Figures. She had only been away two days and the stack of papers on her desk seemed to have multiplied by several hundreds. She dropped her purse on the chair near her and took out her coat, denying to acknowledge the sneers of her co-workers at the expensive material. It wasn't her fault that her parents bought her that coat before she left for England. After all, she needed it. She sniffed as she sat, and she rummaged around the drawers of her desk for tissues. Damn that English weather. For heavens sakes, it was October and she already had had to take two days off work because she had suffered the worst cold ever!

After blowing her nose delicately, she brought out her quill and began with her first report of the day.

One hour later, she was cursing the person that invented reports, and her brain seemed ready to pop. She couldn't find anything to make more bearable the dull paperwork, and she was sure the clock was broken and wasn't moving at all. She twirled the quill in her hands, purposefully ignoring the report on the curse of vault one hundred and twenty-three.

'Miss Delacour, I hope you realise that the report isn't going to write itself' the ugliest goblin she had ever seen stood glaring at her near her desk. She glared at him too before fixating her eyes on the boring parchment again. Great, she had gotten reprimand even before lunch, that meant that the afternoon would surely be dreadful, and she'd arrive again to her empty and cold flat to a cup of tea that she didn't even like. She had nothing to look forward to.

For a second she fought the urge to cry, but she swallowed her tears: the last thing she needed was to give her co-workers the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Sneezing again, she took another tissue. What a horrible day. The only thing that could make it worse would be…

'Hi Fleur' okay, her day just got the worse possible. She looked up from her parchment and shot Bill Weasley a look she hoped was a murderous one, but he was still grinning, leaning on her desk. She looked back down at the report, trying to concentrate. Maybe he'd take the cue and leave.

'Why are you so moody?' okay, evidently he didn't catch it. It wasn't that she hated Bill Weasley, but he seemed to have a fixation with her, and didn't seem to understand that she didn't like his witty, outgoing personality and his dashing good-looks. She had lost the count of times she had had to tell him off, and the weekly visits to her desk to ask her out only helped in improving her level stress.

'I noticed you weren't here yesterday, nor the day before' the fake concerned tone was just an excuse to start a conversation, don't fall in the trap…

'Bill, I'm not in the mood, just go away' she said in a tiresome voice. She just couldn't deal with him today. She scribbled on her report, trying to forget he was still there, and praying he'd leave soon. But far from doing that, he just sat on the edge of her desk and smirked. ' 'ave you not 'eard me? I don't 'ave time for your silly games, go away' she looked around and spotted one of the goblins glaring at her. He needed to leave, immediately. Bill seemed not to notice the glare that the goblin was also directing at him.

'Give me what I want and I'll go away' he said, and she looked up at him, startled.

'Give you what?' she had a very bad feeling about this.

'You know what. A date. With me.' She scoffed and shook her head.

'No'

'I'm not going anywhere until you say yes' he replied, and she looked nervously over his shoulder to the goblin, who was still glaring at them.

'Bill…'

'Come on Fleur, what's the worst that could happen? Just one try, I promise, just one try and if you don't like it I'll never ask you again, I swear' he said, putting a hand on his chest. She eyed him carefully. He looked sincere, and she sighed, defeated.

'Okay.' His face broke into a huge smile, and she couldn't help but to smile a little in return. Just a little.

'I'll pick you up at seven. Don't go formal.' He said, standing up.

'Where are we going?' she asked.

'You'll see. Goodbye Fleur' he added, and with an unexpected movement, he bent down and kissed her on the cheek, before practically skidding to the door, his fang earring dangling.

She touched the spot of her skin that was still warm with his touch before going back to the infamous report of the vault. And found out that imagining her date with Bill was a rather pleasant activity, concluding that she loved to have something to look forward to.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
